


Miraculous One-Shots

by ficklefangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficklefangirl/pseuds/ficklefangirl
Summary: a bunch of Miraculous Ladybug one-shots!!





	Miraculous One-Shots

"The number of akuma attacks has been steadily increasing for the past month or two," Ladybug groaned, shaking her head in disappointment. She glanced up at Chat sadly. "What are we going to do?"

            Chat Noir sighed gloomily. "I don't know, but we're obviously going to have to do _something_." He put his hands on Ladybug's shoulders, and a slight smile graced his face as Ladybug met his eyes. "We need to do some planning, but for now, I think we'd both better head home. It's 3 in the morning and you look like you're going to fall over at any second. We can discuss it during patrol tomorrow."  
            Ladybug nodded sleepily. "Sounds good. Goodnight, Kitty."  
            "Goodnight, Bugaboo."

 

            "Hey," Chat Noir's voice came from behind Ladybug, and he sat down next to her on the edge of the rooftop. "How are you this evening, my lady?"  
            Ladybug shrugged. "Still exhausted."  
            "Makes sense." Chat agreed. "Another akuma battle this afternoon and hardly any sleep last night, which is what we have to discuss tonight. I can tell you're tired, but you still look _purr_ fect."

            Ladybug rolled her eyes. "And apparently you're still awake enough to continue to make terrible puns."  
            " _Meow_ ch." Chat smirked. His smile faded and he took on a serious tone. "But really, Ladybug, if you're too tired, I can take some patrol nights by myself. You probably have school and stuff to deal with too, and it seems like it's really taking a toll on you. Anytime you need me to, I can take watch by myself while you catch up on sleep."  
            "It's a nice offer, really, but you're just as tired as I am, Chat Noir. We need to stay together as a team, or we won't accomplish anything at all." The city lights of Paris sparkled in the night, and she smiled. She was glad to be able to protect such a beautiful city full of such wonderful people-well, for the most part. "So, about that akuma decrease plan? What do you suggest?"  
            "Well, I think we need to do whatever we do as secretly as possible in order to not be noticed by Hawkmoth. We need to boost the morale of the Parisians discreetly, without anyone really noticing much. Citizens are akumatized by Hawkmoth when they experience negative emotions, right? So we need to keep as much positivity in the people as we can."

            "Of course! Chat, you're brilliant!" Ladybug exclaimed. "We don't need a massive plan, we just need to do little things to encourage people! Like smiling at people and encouraging them, and just spreading happiness and love, right?"

            "You sure catch on quick," Chat remarked. "You're exactly right. See, this is something we can do without the masks. Just being ourselves. Hopefully, it'll catch on with everyone else and it'll just get better and better."  
            "You're exactly right, Kitty," Ladybug winked.

            Chat's heart fluttered. "Of course; I always am." he winked back and Ladybug laughed lightly, which immediately sparked a smile on his face.

            "We start tomorrow." Ladybug announced.

            "How about we start right now? Ladybug, you are the _purr_ fect partner. You're really _claw_ some, and I'm not _kitten_ around. You're the only thing that shines brighter than the Paris lights at night."  
            Ladybug blushed. Chat was joking around, but there was a genuine undertone in his voice. He sounded like he was entirely serious but trying to mask his feelings with puns. She wasn't sure how to react, so she just laughed.

            "And you, kitty, are the best teammate I could ever ask for, and your puns aren't always that bad." she smirked, and Chat's face lit up.

            "Thank you, m'lady." he winked.

            Ladybug stood. "Well, glad we got that settled. Shall we call it a night?"

            "I don't see why not." Chat Noir bowed elegantly. "Until next time, m'lady."

            "See you later, Chat Noir."

 

            The next day at school, Marinette walked into class with a backpack full of notes and a bright smile on her face. She was ready to spread positivity like a contagious plague...wait, that didn't come out right. She was going to throw kindness around like confetti! Yeah, that's the phrase she was looking for.

            "Hi, Rose! You look lovely today." she said cheerily to Rose, who entered the classroom before her.

            Rose's face lit up. "Thank you, Marinette!" She threw her arms around her friend and smiled. "You look absolutely beautiful as well!"

            Chat Noir had been right. So far, it seemed to be going very well. Happiness was contagious, and there was going to be no stopping it once it started.

            When Alya finally arrived in the classroom, Marinette tackled her in a hug.

            "Alya, I just wanted to thank you for being the most amazing best friend ever."

            Alya laughed. "What's going on?"

            "Nothing." the two girls sat in their seats. "I just decided that it was time to start stepping up and being the best I can be. Ladybug and Chat Noir have inspired me to be more outgoing, friendly, and nice. Where better to start than to tell my best friend how much I love and appreciate her?"  
            "Aww, girl, you're so sweet. And you're absolutely right. Ladybug and Chat Noir would totally approve."

            As the school day went on, Marinette continued to shoot nice comments at her classmates and slip encouraging notes into random lockers. She smiled as she did so, each note lifting her positive attitude a little bit more. By the end of the day, she noticed that more students were smiling. She had one last note to deliver.

            Her hands trembled and she bit her lip as she stared at Adrien's empty desk. She glanced down at the little envelope in her hand, with his name on it. Finally, she closed her eyes and threw it on top of his desk, immediately running out of the classroom.

            "Oh, sorry, are you okay?"

            Marinette had crashed directly into someone and fallen onto the ground. She opened her eyes and saw Adrien smiling warmly at her, hand extended.

            "Oh, yeah, I'm fine, perfectly fine, I mean, not as perfect as you because no one could b-I mean, I'm not hurt, better now that you're here, and I-" she cleared her throat and squeaked, "yes!" before running outside at full speed.

            Adrien was going to read the note. Adrien was going to read the note. _Adrien was going to read the note!_

            She hadn't written too much on it, and she realized that he'd left his homework at his seat, so he was obviously going to find it. But what would he think of it? Her stomach felt as if it were full of butterflies, and she _hated_ butterflies, thanks to Hawkmoth.

            She just hoped that everything would work out...

 

            Adrien picked up his homework folder from where he'd left it on the floor by his desk, and something caught his eye.

            He reached out and picked up the small envelope on his desk. His name was written on it in beautiful, curling letters.

            "Dear Adrien," he read out loud to Plagg once he'd arrived home. "I just thought I'd write a little note to remind you how amazing you are. It's true that you have beautiful eyes and perfect hair, but I'm sure you're tired of hearing that. After all, there's so much more to you."

            "This is interesting. Read on!" Plagg exclaimed.

            "I admire the way you stand up for other people when bad things are happening. You show that you really care for others. Along with that, it's very obvious that you would do anything for the ones you love. You're not afraid to be who you are, and you've very loving and sweet. You always know just what to do. Adrien, you have the most beautiful, genuine smile and it makes each day brighter when I see it. Thank you for all that you do and for being such a great friend!

            Love,

                     Marinette Dupain-Cheng"

            "Ooh! Is this a _love_ note?" Plagg twirled in the air next to Adrien, teasing him.

            "Don't be ridiculous, Plagg! She's just a friend." Adrien said, a huge smile on his face. Marinette was so sweet and kind; he was definitely keeping this letter safe.

            He went to where he kept the valentine he'd received from Ladybug and was about to put it alongside the card when he realized something rather alarming.

            The handwriting was the same.

            There was no mistaking it. Each letter, each curl, each mark on both cards were obviously written by the same hand. It could be possible that the valentine wasn't from Ladybug, as he didn't have any proof, but he knew that it was. He felt it in his heart. It _had_ to be from her.

He just stared in shocked silence at the letters, connecting the dots as Plagg rambled on and on.

"Sure, there's _no way_ it could be a love note. Not like she mentions your 'beautiful eyes and perfect hair' or anything. No, just that there's 'so much more' to you than that! Ha! It's most definitely a love note! How are you going to let her down easily and tell her that you're in love with someone else?"

            "I'm not," Adrien said quietly and solemnly.

            "What?" Plagg stopped his mocking ramble.

            "Plagg, I'm in love with Marinette." Adrien laughed in amazement. "It all makes sense now. How she's always late, the crazy excuses, the mysterious disappearances. For goodness sakes, Plagg, she has the exact same hairstyle as Ladybug! And the same beautiful eyes, lighthearted laugh, _everything._ Marinette is Ladybug. All I had to do was compare these notes, and now I know. Plagg, if Marinette is Ladybug, then I'm in love with Marinette. I don't have to let her down easy; I need to tell her how I really feel about her."

            Plagg looked shocked for a moment, then shook his head. "You're _crazy,_ kid, you can't just accuse someone of being Ladybug without knowing for a fact! I mean, it's insane! You-"

            "Then I just have to get proof. _I'll_ start leaving _her_ notes at her desk, and I'll fill them with cat and ladybug puns! It's foolproof!"

            Plagg glared at Adrien. "Once again, you are indefinitely insane."

 

 

            "Good morning, Sabrina! I love your outfit." Marinette said brightly as she walked into the classroom. She hummed as she walked to her desk, surprised to find a note on her own desk.

            Her name was written across it, and she was pretty sure she knew who the handwriting belonged to. Her heart fluttered as she unfolded the paper. What had Adrien thought of her note to him?  
            _Princess,_ it read. Marinette's heart nearly stopped for a moment. Only Chat Noir ever called her that, so maybe she was wrong about it being from Adrien?  
            _Thank you so much for the note you left on my desk yesterday. I left the classroom feline much better than I did before. So sorry that you had to bug out before I could thank you in person. So, I decided to leave you a note instead, like you did for me._

_Marinette, you're such a sweet person and I love how you go out of your way to bring light into other peoples' lives. Every single day that I see you, I feel happier and happier. You’re so brave and inspiring, and you’re super considerate of other people. No matter how tired or how busy you may be, you take the time to fight for others and stick with the people who need you most. I really appreciate and admire that about you. You have the prettiest eyes and brightest smile, and you look purrfect every day. I love your adorable clumsiness. Seriously. I'm not kitten around. It's cute. Keep being yourself, Princess._

_Love,_

_Adrien Agreste_

            Marinette's jaw dropped and her face was as white as a sheet. She honestly had no idea what to think. A note from _Adrien_ telling her that she was beautiful and sweet. It seemed too good to be true.

            He’d spoken as if they’d spent hours of time together, but they mostly saw each other at school. It was full of cat puns and a ladybug pun. And he called her Princess, a name that only Chat Noir called her. Why? It was almost as if...

            Marinette gasped. She got up and ran out of the classroom. The bell hadn't rung yet, and she still had a few minutes left. Holding the note tightly in her hand, she ran towards the bathroom and, once again, ran straight into Adrien.

            She didn't fall to the ground this time, and stared up at him in shock.

            "A-adrien!" she squeaked out. "I-you- the note! You said-uh- cat puns, but why did you? It's like you-but you can't-" Marinette stammered out in a red-faced panic.

            "Does something seem to be the problem, m'lady?" Adrien asked calmly, reaching out to kiss Marinette's hand.   

            She gasped and stumbled backwards. "Adrien, you... _you're_ Chat Noir?"

            "Looks like the cat's out of the bag." Adrien winked.

            Marinette covered her face with her hands, a million thoughts racing through her head. "I- you- how?"  
            "Looks like we need to have a little talk. What do you say we ditch the first little bit of class and discuss?" Adrien asked.

            Marinette glanced skeptically into the classroom before nodding and exhaling a deep breath. "Okay. Let's do it."

 

            "To start off, I would like to thank you for the wonderful note you left yesterday and compliment your hair. You look lovely, as always. Second, yes, I'm Chat Noir. And... I know that _you're_ Ladybug."

            "What?! How did you find out that I'm- oh no, this is all my fault! I'm such a disaster. I've ruined everything and now I'm probably going to have to run away from home, leave Paris, and move to some far off country like Achoo!"

            "Bless you." Adrien chuckled. "Nah, I know what you meant. Look, this isn't your fault."

            Tikki flew out from behind Marinette and Plagg shot out of Adrien's bag.

            "Tikki! It's so good to see you again!" Plagg exclaimed gleefully.

            "Plagg! It's been so long!" Tikki embraced the kwami in front of her and they laughed joyfully.    

            "Sorry. I would have seen you sooner if it hadn’t taken these two losers so long to figure out that they’re in love with each other.” He rolled his eyes. “It looks like the two of you have some important business to discuss, so we'll leave you alone for now. Have fun, lovebirds!" Plagg laughed and the two kwamis flew away.

            "I could say the same to you," Adrien mumbled, blushing slightly from Plagg's teasing remark.

            "S-so how did you find out I was Ladybug?" Marinette asked.

            "It was the note you left me. You didn't happen to write me an anonymous Valentine's Day poem on a card in the shape of a heart, did you?"  
            "Y-yeah, I did." Marinette blushed.

            "Well, I figured it was from Ladybug." he blushed. "I mean, I had- have a crush- well, not a crush, I-" He cleared his throat. "I'm in love with Ladybug- well, you, I guess because you're Ladybug." His face was bright red, and he continued to force words out of his mouth. "And a ladybug flew onto the card. It answered the poem _I_ had written about Ladybug, and I assumed that Ladybug had written it. It matched the handwriting on your card _exactly_. After that I connected the dots and put two and two together to come up with the realization that you're Ladybug. I decided that puns were my strongest bet, so I wrote you the note that you received this morning, and I think it confirmed it."

            "So it is my fault." Marinette groaned, hiding her ladybug-red face.

            "No, no, Marinette, don't be upset! I'm glad I know that you're Ladybug. Look, I've been in love with Ladybug since day one, and now I finally know who she is. Because of that, I can tell her how I feel. Marinette?" Adrien gently lifted Marinette's face and gazed into her beautiful bluebell eyes. "I love you."

            Marinette's eyes widened, and she felt exactly the same as she had when Adrien had given her the umbrella in the rain and thunder had cracked in the background. For a moment, she felt as if she were reliving that moment: Adrien's forest green eyes looking into hers, her confused yet awed feeling. She wasn't upset about her secret being revealed, at least for the moment. Adrien leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips.

            "I... I love you too, Adrien." She smiled and admired the beauty of his sparkling eyes.

            He held out a hand. "Shall we head back to class then, Bugaboo? Or would you rather come back after lunch to avoid extreme interrogation from Alya?"

            Marinette nodded vigorously. "Please. Want to head over to the bakery as Ladybug and Chat Noir to get some cookies or something?"  
            Adrien smiled softly as he held Marinette's hand in his. "Princess, there's nothing I would love more."


End file.
